1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and in particular to a close range communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio communication systems which allow person to person communication over relatively large distances are well known, however, there is a definite need for communication systems which are very compact and light and relatively inexpensive for use between people separated relatively short distances.